Rafting Lesson
by Twice Born Balrog Slayer
Summary: The first time rafting lesson in Imladris ! What will happened when Glorfindel teach the twins and Erestor getting involved ? My third story with little bit silly inspiration.


AUTHOR : Twice-Born Balrog Slayer  
  
RATING : G  
  
GENRE : Humor, adventure  
  
SUMMARY : For the first time in Imladris, rafting was introduced. But how will it go when the obnoxious seneschal, the freeloader twins and the stiffy advisor get involved ?  
  
A.N : Okay this is my third work after Fishing Time and The Saviour, which got good feedback, and thanks for y'all who said that my grammar need to be improved. I still learning until now but now I have beta reader ! Thanks for Queen Isis, with her kindness and understanding to help me during the writing process, and her constructing feedback. And the idea of the story was come so suddenly, when I was sitting in my living room and had a mindless chat with my friend Elendil and BAM ! The idea come so suddenly so I hope this story is not too ridiculous.  
  
And go on with the story.  
  
It was another perfect day in Imladris. The mid-summer air carried the sweet fragrances of newly ripened fruits. Birds chirped happily, building nests and looking for mates. Winds blew gently, children played outside...  
  
...and Glorfindel had his own business.  
  
"Come on, children ! This day is perfect to do it ! Hurry !" He shouted in front of the twins' room. And just before the echo of his word vanished, the door was brutally flung open and Elrond's two obnoxious, freeloader sons rushed out, knocking Glorfindel to the floor.  
  
"Ow !"  
  
"Sorry, Glorfindel ! We did not expect you to..."  
  
"... be standing in front of your door.Okay. I know. No problem."  
  
The twins helped the blond to stand up. "Can we go now, Glorfindel ? Where will we do it ?"  
  
"Of course we will go now ! We'll go to Ford Bruinen, but we must be careful about..." Glorfindel's words were cut off as the last person whom he expected to hear their conversation suddenly appeared behind the twins.  
  
Erestor, of course.  
  
"Glorfindel ?" He asked with his unnaturally calm voice, which Glorfindel knew better, meant nothing but problems. "Surely you don't mean to allow Elladan and Elrohir to go through with another disasterous plan this noon ?"  
  
"Um...well...I, I...don't understand... what do you mean?" The blond said with, unfortunately, a guilty look which clearly appeared on his fake- innocent face.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? You're going to take them to the Ford Bruinen, aren't you?"  
  
"Ah, well...that's..."  
  
"AREN'T YOU!?"  
  
"Ah, yes...but..."  
  
"Sorry, Glorfindel, but I'm afraid that I can't let them go."  
  
"Aaaaawwww..." The twins whined in unison.  
  
"Do not 'aaaawwwww' me, children. You both know it is dangerous. The stream is too fast and the river is deep, not counting the huge rocks and the waterfall. You two are still too awkward to even swim properly. No, I can't let you go."  
  
"Come on, Erestor ! Glorfindel promised that he will show us a new sport ! He said it will be so much thrill ! But he said it can only be done in Ford of Bruinen ! Please, can we go ? Please ?"  
  
Erestor just frowned. "Only can be done in Ford Bruinen? Glorfindel, what do you actually intend to do?"  
  
"Oh, I have an idea! What if you go with us and you can see what I intend to do for yourself! And maybe you can try to join us in my new sport lessons! Besides, you can watch the twins by yourself! What do you think?"  
  
"New sport lessons? And I shall go with you?" Erestor was clearly confused, and also slightly afraid. He had experienced with uncounted, various, wicked pranks which were planned by those three for many centuries. He always hoped that someday, someone will clobber them and teach them a good lesson. But on the contrary, they always seemed full of creativity, encouraged by their damned, lenient and slightly brainless nanny, which made everything worse.  
  
But now, they seemed quite serious. Maybe it wasn't as bad as their usually useless pranks. However, Erestor knew he could do nothing to put a stop to their plans. They had obviously talked much about their plan for days, and obviously they would not surrender just because he didn't appreciate it. He was losing for numbers.  
  
"Fine." Erestor said finally. "But I will still keep an eye on you."  
  
"No problem." Glorfindel winked him. "Do not take it too seriously! Indeed, I'm sure you will have some fun."  
  
"So, what will we do, Glorfindel ?" Erestor finally asked before the twins.  
  
They had reached Ford Bruinen and Erestor was hoping that whatever the blonde has planned, it wouldn't involve jumping into the river or something like that. Those fast currents, various swirls and the rocks displayed nothing but threat and danger.  
  
But of course, his prayer went unanswered.  
  
Glorfindel now headed to the nearest bushes and dragged an elven-boat, made from strong and also light gray wood, along with three strong looking oars.  
  
"Okay, this is our equipment."  
  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON!?" Erestor now screamed. "You're NOT saying that we will ... go BOATING in THIS river, ARE YOU!?"  
  
Glorfindel raised his shoulder slightly. "Indeed, that's what we will do. I call this sport 'rafting'."  
  
"OOOOHHH !!!" The twins were really, really excited now. Elladan now literally jumped and down while he grabbed one of the oars. Elrohir followed him, and next was Glorfindel. "Sorry Erestor, but your company was unexpected, so I'm afraid you cannot have an oar for yourself."  
  
"You're sick." Erestor muttered dangerously. "You're really sick and obviously crazy, Lord Elrond clearly made a very big mistake with employing you as the twins' tutor. You made them crazier than you."  
  
"What we will do," Glorfindel now completely ignored Erestor's deadly swearing as best as he could while he explained the steps. "First, you must sit steady in the boat. But you're inexperienced, so I will sit at the back and you will sit in front of me."  
  
"You'll die."  
  
"Second, hold the oars tightly and you...ehm...pass them through the currents and swirls."  
  
"You'll die."  
  
"You must change the position of your oars sometimes, to steady your boat on the stream, left or right depending on your boat's position. And use your best attempt and strength to escape from the streams and swirls."  
  
"Did you hear me?" Erestor snapped. "You're going to die. If you dare take the children..."  
  
"Okay! Everyone ready? Get in the boat !"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir didn't need to be told twice. With excitement they rushed to the boat and jumped inside.  
  
"CHILDREN!" Erestor screamed but too late. Glorfindel was now pushing the boat to the river and jumped into the back. But before the boat headed off, he used his oar to hold the boat on the riverbank and motioned Erestor to join them.  
  
"Come, Erestor ! You cannot just stand and wait there! Join us!"  
  
"NO! And you better take Lord Elrond's sons from that boat before I do !"  
  
"Oh, please, Erestor ! Do not be such a spoilsport! You have not even tried it yet! Come on, it will be fun! At least let us try for once! Please?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir addressed him with such sweet, pleading smiles. And that was enough to make him change his mind.  
  
"Oh, fine!" He snarled finally. "/For Valar's sake/. Okay, I will join you!"  
  
"Yaaayy!" The twins cheered happily while Glorfindel held out his hand to help Erestor board the boat. Erestor looked hesitant. But with shaky feet, finally he managed to step inside the boat and sat in the front of the twins. He almost screamed when Glorfindel and the twins pushed off the riverbank with their oars, and so the boat headed onto the swirling streams.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They had been rafting for a few minutes, and the further they took the boat, the wilder the water got, and more screams could be heard. Glorfindel and the twins had danced their oars wildly, right, left, right, left, avoiding the rocks and bursting through the endless currents. Erestor had grabbed the edge of the boat sides, until his knuckles went white. His face was getting pale, both because of the cold water and also fright.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Erestor now screamed forcefully when their boat was almost 'flying' one more time through the roaring river, and Glorfindel now wondered how he could roar so loudly as to overcome the screams of the other three.  
  
"....................... HUH !?"  
  
"WHAT !?"  
  
"I...SEEM......T...U..AD.....ART...O.....YED...T..S...UH !?"  
  
"FOR VALAR'S SAKE I CAN'T HEAR YOU, GLOR...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Glorfindel laughed hard. He was going to say 'It seems that you had started to enjoyed this, huh ?' But alas, Erestor seemed too 'excited' to heard him.  
  
Okay.  
  
Suddenly, a very big swirl formed beneath their boat, and threw out Glorfindel from the boat. Glorfindel and the twins yelped together, without Erestor knowing, who was still busy holding on for his dear life.  
  
"...RESTOR !"  
  
"HUH !?"  
  
"GLORF......S...SING !"  
  
"WHAT !?"  
  
"GLORF...DEL...S...MIS...ING !"  
  
Erestor was just trying hard to capture the twin's words, when he saw a form of blue and gold far from their boat. He focused his gaze on the form, and somewhat relaxed but then he recognized what that was.  
  
/Oh, its' just.../ Erestor' black orbs almost popped out from their sockets after he realized that was..."GLORFINDEL !!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Erestor looked back in disbelief only to see that it was Glorfindel who was thrown out. His place was empty, only his oars lay carelessly in the boat.  
  
"...REST..OR !" Glorfindel yelled while he struggled against the stream which was puulling him toward the boat. ".AKE...HE...OARS !"  
  
"WHAT !?" Erestor yelled back among the gurgling streams and the crying of the twins. He was thinking hard to find a way to escape from this dangerous situation, when Glorfindel yelled again, harder this time.  
  
"TAKE THE OARS ! CONTROL THE BOAT!" Glorfindel ignored Erestor's disbelieving looks while struggled among the streams and to help the twins and Erestor in the same time. "MOVE BACK AND CONTROL THE BOAT! TAKE IT INTO THE CALMER RIVERBANK! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THIS NOW!"  
  
At first, Erestor seemed too frightened and confused to decide, but when he looked at the twins, seeing fear in their deep-gray eyes, he just had one chance to decide. He climbed to the backseat and took the oars which belonged to Glorfindel.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME, CHILDREN ! YOU BOTH AND I MUST WORK TOGETHER IF WE WANT TO GET OUT FROM THIS STREAM, ALRIGHT !"  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT GLORFINDEL !?" Elladan yelled when he saw Glorfindel, up and down in the streams, still struggling to reach the riverbank. But his state did not appear as dangerous, so Erestor answered, "IT'S ALRIGHT ! HE CAN MANAGE FOR HIMSELF ! ALL YOU MUST BE CONCERNED ABOUT IS YOUR SAFETY ! I NEED YOUR GUIDANCE, SO HELP ME, OKAY !?"  
  
"OKAY !" Elladan and Elrohir now quickly wiped their tears and started to row, this time not for fun but also for their life. Erestor, in the other hand, for fun or not, was never used to boating in such a wild way. His oar almost slipped from his slender hand when he plunged it into the gurgling water, but somehow he managed to grip it tightly. Meanwhile, the twins were busy rowing and also yelled instructions to Erestor.  
  
"RIGHT ! RIGHT !" Elladan yelled when a huge rock blocked their path in front but almost on the right side of their boat. Erestor quickly stabbed his oar to the rock and pushed with all of his strength. The twins yelled instructions to him over and over again, guiding him through the streams.  
  
"LEFT !"  
  
"RIGHT AGAIN !"  
  
"LEFT !"  
  
"RIGHT !"  
  
"LEFT ! LEFT ! OH, NO, NO, THE OTHER LEFT !"  
  
Erestor's hand now was beginning to ache and his muscle was tense, and now he was feeling the urge to stop. But no, no, he thought, if he should stop now their boat will flip over and he was not sure that he would be able to save both of the twins by himself, or even save his own life. So he did his best to ignore the pain in his muscle and continue rowing.  
  
Glorfindel, on the other hand, has managed to escape from the stream and lift himself to the riverside. He quickly dropped his heavy cloaks, running along the riverside, following the boat, searching for the safest riverbank, and soon found it.  
  
"ERESTOR ! ELLADAN ! ELROHIR ! 100 METERS ! 100 METERS !"  
  
Erestor, having captured Glorfindel's words, soon ordered the twins to guide him about 100 meters to the calmer riverbank, and they headed right to Glorfindel, who caught their boat's side and helped them climb to the riverside.  
  
Erestor was the last person to get out of the boat. Panting hard, he dropped besides the twins and Glorfindel. Then, he glared at Glorfindel.  
  
"Remind me to kill you as soon as we get to Imladris."  
  
"Of course. Don't worry. I'll remember."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then...  
  
"I' m sorry." Glorfindel whispered.  
  
"For what ?"  
  
"For exposing you to such danger. I just...I thought it would be so much fun, but...I..."  
  
"Naaaahhh. It's alright. Besides, I hate to admit it, but I think I enjoyed it. A little."  
  
"Really ?" Glorfindel beamed. "Then you wouldn't mind if I took you and the children again next time to..."  
  
"NO WAY !"  
  
Few days passed after the 'incident' on the river. But Erestor's condition was not improving. His hand muscles were still aching, and for the next few days, his writing was quite awkward.  
  
But the worst part was still awaiting him.  
  
In the morning, Erestor stopped for the fifth time to massage his aching muscles, when suddenly a group of elflings rushed to the library and stopped in front of him with excitement.  
  
"Can I help you, children ?"  
  
"Teach us, Master Erestor !"  
  
"Huh ?"  
  
"Teach us !"  
  
"Teach what ?"  
  
"Rafting !"  
  
Erestor look surprised, but then, with calm voices, he questioned them."Why have you all come to me ? You should rather to go to Glorfindel."  
  
"We did !"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"He said that we must go for you instead ! He said you are the best rafter in this land. He also said that we should have seen when you took the boat to the Ford Bruinen and...."  
  
Erestor swore silently that he will kill Glorfindel as soon as he can find him.  
  
Maybe he will drown him in the river. 


End file.
